New Life
by AngieXRosyX
Summary: Team Avatar have an unexpected gift left on their porch a year after Aang defeats Ozai. What are they do to with the "gift" they've been left with? What will happen when the "gift" gets older over the years? Where is his parents and why did they leave him
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated in forever and for that I am truly sorry. ANYWAY! I thought of this story in the shower. So please enjoy my latest story. **

**Oh BY THE WAY…. I own… nothing *starts bawling***

**Story takes place a year after Aang defeated the Fire Lord Ozai. **

Normal POV

Toph was sitting around in the gang's house in Ba Sing Se. There was soft music playing because of the tea shop the house was connected to. Toph could feel the soft sounds gentle vibrating the walls. The rock walls were draped in elegantly light green fabric that shaded the windows. Toph could even feel the rain hitting the ground outside. Everyone was moving about with ease. No one noticed the person with the dark cloak approach the house and set down a woven basket then knock and run off. Sokka went to get the door, but just as his fingers touched the door knob, a scream ripped through the air. Everyone in the tea house became quiet as crying filled the silence.

"What _is_ that?" Zuko asked, covering his ears. The deafening wails continued, getting louder.

"Sounds like a baby," Mai said, blowing her hair out of her eyes. Everyone else concurred as Sokka opened the door, his blue eyes instantly falling to the woven basket at his feet. Inside was a squishy looking baby, crying his heart out. Aang appeared behind him and moved to pick up the small child.

"He's all alone?" Suki asked, following as the gang moved to crowd around the child in Aang's arms.

"He's so tiny. How did he even survive the birth?" Katara remarked. The baby's cries died down, opening his eyes. They were all amazed at the ice blue eyes that stared up at them. His eyes were so intelligent.

"Okay so… What do we do with it?" Katara glared at her brother.

"He's not an 'it'! It's a baby." Aang couldn't stop staring at the baby boy. His short hair was yellow, almost gold. Could hair be gold? Aang wasn't sure.

"What are we supposed to do with him? We can't find his parents. They probably couldn't take care of him." The others nodded. Zuko didn't know what to think of the baby… He'd never been around a baby before…

"So… how do we take care of him?" he asked, slightly nervous.

"Well… first we have to choose who is going to be the parents. Then we'll decide about the rest." Iroh walked up to the group and saw the baby.

"Oh… what a beautiful baby." He gently took the boy from Aang's arms and bounced him in his arms until the child fell asleep. Mai picked up the basket and pulled the blue cloth from it. Under it was a piece of paper. She grabbed it and read the name scribbled onto the small piece of parchment.

"Mello," she said aloud. Everyone turned to her, curious as to why she had said that.

"What? Its what's on the paper." Sokka took it from her and read it himself.

"It is. Mellow without the w." Everyone seemed to mull it over in their head. Aang smiled.

"It's a perfect name. He's a little miracle."

"What about him makes him a miracle?" Zuko asked, completely confused. The baby suddenly awoke, his ice blue eyes finding their way to Zuko. Zuko felt as if he couldn't breathe. He smiled at the boy, who in turn thrust his arms at the eighteen year old male. The brunette hesitated; afraid he was going to drop him. Mai smiled at him, encouraging him. The baby, now known as Mello, fidgeted in Iroh's arms, wanting Zuko. He gave a small cry, but didn't continue the action. Zuko finally grabbed Mello and held him awkwardly out in front of him. The girls giggled, while everyone waited for Zuko to copy how Katara was showing him.

"Its… I don't even know how to describe it," Zuko seemed content with just holding the little one.

"I don't usually like babies, but I can make an exception." Toph crossed her arms, smirking widely at the vibrations the kid's mouth seemed to make.

"So who is going to be his mother and father?" Iroh asked, his hand placed soothingly on his nephew's shoulder.

"I vote for Aang and Katara," Suki said, gesturing to how attached Aang seemed to be to the baby.

"Yeah, they are best suited for the job. We could all help with taking care of him too," Mai agreed. Zuko nodded, very aware of the child in his arms. Iroh smiled and went back into his tea house to finish serving his costumers.

"They are parenty…" Sokka said.

"That's not even a word, Sokka!" Sokka shrugged and mumbled 'just saying'.

"So its decided. Aang and Katara are his parents."

"Zuko… do you want to be his God Father?" Zuko blinked, but nodded.

"Toph, do you want to be his God Mother?" Toph shrugged.

"Call me when the baby stage is over," she said, walking into her room quietly. Mello was silent, resting his head on Zuko's shoulder while sucking on his thumb.

"How about tomorrow Aang and I will go out and get some things needed for him? Like a bottle and a pacifier and baby food." Everyone in the room nodded.

"Where will he sleep?" asked Suki. Aang thought and earth bended a rock crib in the corner of the living room. Mai left the room and returned with a bigger blanket. She folded it to fit into the crib.

"There. Now he won't be uncomfortable." Zuko placed him in the crib. Mello stood, holding himself up with the side of the rock crib. He reached on hand up and played with the little dangling things. He cried in delight, making everyone laugh. His smile seemed to reach his eyes.

None of them would ever forget this night, when they had found little Mello.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angie: Thank you all for waiting. I'm truly sorry for the wait. One of my reviewers asked if there is a plot line to this. To answer: yes there is. I have a great idea for this story, but it happens when Mello is around twelve. FYI I am not writing out the baby talk! Its too hard! You can let your imaginations do that!  
**

* * *

Aang could honestly say he was exhausted. The two year old boy was driving the airbender up that wall. He was always getting into things. He once tore the curtains from the window just because he wasn't getting his way. His hair was longer now and his eyes were bigger and bluer then they used to be. Actually he was resembling more of a panda. His hair was short still, not long enough to be put up like Zuko's. Aang was sure everyone in the house hold didn't want to deal with the two year old anymore. In fact, Aang didn't want to respond to the poke that he received just now from his son in the middle of the night. He sighed inwardly and sat up, turning on the light. It surprised him when he saw his son standing there in his pajamas, holding the bottom of his shirt and looking up at him with tears flowing down that pale face of his.

"Daddy..."

Aang panicked, not sure what to do. He reached out and pulled the boy closer, holding him against him as the blonde child sobbed silently. When he had calmed down, Aang pulled away just enough to look at his two year old son.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern etched onto his face. Mello wiped his left eye with his fist. The air bender could faintly hear Toph's snores, meaning Mello had been super silent and had some how made his way passed Toph without waking her up.

"After I closed my eyes to go to sleep, I saw fire. Lots of it. Then someone came out of the fire, but I couldn't see who it was!" The child whispered, trying not to wake his mother. Aang pulled his blonde son close again.

"You had a nightmare."

"A... A night mare?" Aang nodded.

"Yes. A bad dream." He felt Mello nod against his chest, knowing the boy liked the way those words fit around what his imaginative mind had come up with. They stayed there for a moment, feeling comfortable until Aang yawned. Mello looked up at him with panda-like blue eyes.

"Are you sleepy?" he asked. Aang nodded, noticing how analyzing his son's eyes were. How had he not noticed that?

"Would you like to sleep with me and mommy?" Aang asked, smiling. Mello nodded, climbing into bed with his father and mother, snuggling in between them. As soon as Mello's golden head hit the pillow, he was sound asleep. Katara turned over and wrapped her arms around her son's little body. Aang rested back against the bed and fell asleep, realizing that Mello was his life now. Mello was his pride and his joy mixed into that of a small boy with sun colored hair and large panda-like ice blue eyes. Katara and Mello were his world, even though he was the Avatar.

* * *

Another two years had passed and Mello was now four. His birthday was, they had found out, December 13th. Their neighbors had been curious if he had any diseases that caused his hair to be blonde, but the doctor had said he was perfectly healthy and that his hair must be a gene that the Four Nation had never seen before. Mello didn't seem to have any bending as far as they knew. Aang was surprised to say the least that he wasn't a water bender. Water bender's usually have blue eyes. Mello was still a terrible terror, but not as much as when he was two. Everyone loved the little blonde bombshell. Aang would find Mello sitting in the library with a book in his lap, his ice blue eyes scanning the page like he knew exactly what the words were saying and he probably did.

Aang stood outside the library, looking inside at his four year old son who was laying on a reading chair. He had his feet up on the back of the chair and his head dipped down off the other end, reading the rather large book upside-down. His long gold hair flowed down his head like rays of sunshine would flow from the sun. He shook his head at the sight, smiling softly. The air bender jumped slightly when a hand rested on his shoulder. The bald man looked down at his wife, who was smiling at their son.

"I wonder if he knows that he's reading a text book," Katara commented, making Aang look at her shocked.

"What? He is. Look. He's reading that text book that scholar gave us when we lost Appa." Aang looked toward the book in the small blonde's hands.

"Where did he find that?" Aang asked, looking curiously around their library, looking for the empty space that would normally be left behind by the missing book. Katara shrugged and kissed Aang's cheek, gave him a tight hug and turned away.

"I'm going shopping." Aang watched her leave, then noticed Mello was looking at him with a look of disgust.

"Ewwww Daddy!"

"What?" Aang asked confused.

"Why were you looking at her butt?" Mello shouted, throwing the text book at his father. Aang laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head while his cheeks tinted red. He had been caught. By a four year old.

* * *

**Angie: This is probably really short and I'm sorry. I'm too lazy to write more. Notice how I'm skipping some ages. Like the age three. I'll probably skip the ages five and six, and probably eight. Not sure though.  
**


End file.
